wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bull
Bull is a large MudWing hatched from a blood red egg. He is the bigwings of his siblings. He was named for the bull-like structure he has. Bull is the biggest and strongest out of all of the Fangs, but is known for being particularly soft and not the smartest. Biography Bull hatched first, like any other bigwings, and was quick and efficient in aiding his siblings out of their own eggs. They were as close as any other sib group growing up. Bull lead them strongly and gave them some of the best training around. Everything was going well, until Bull's father started to show up when they were training. Bull's father was a rather scrawny MudWing called Red. He constantly felt the need to involve himself in what his sons and daughters were doing and was always around Bull, trying to tell him what to do and trying to give him advice on how he should be handling or training his siblings. Bull grew very irritated with his father, and when he was criticized for getting gold tooth replacements, Bull became fed up and got his nose pierced with a ring, just to further bother his father. The two butted heads constantly over the fate of Bull's siblings. Bull often commanded him to go away, but Red never would. He remained an obnoxious prick in Bull's side for the longest time. His siblings didn't quite know how to react to him and they didn't get to know him much, considering Bull did everything in his power to keep his father from getting to his siblings. Overall, his father just had straight up awful advice. As Bull matured, he knew that his father was trying to be helpful and do the right thing, but the way he was going about it was all wrong. Eventually, Bull got into a physical fight with his father after being pushed too far once again and drove him off for good. Only a few days later did Bull lead his siblings into their first battle. It was long and gory and mainly against the IceWings, but Bull made it through just fine along with Russet, Fox, and Twig. However, after the battle, Bayou was no where to be found. They searched the battlefield for three days and nights, trying to find their lost sibling. However, their hunt was in vain. Bull ended up finding her near a pile of scorched IceWings. She was barely breathing a frost was slowly crawling up her scales to her head. He couldn't move her, and had to witness her take a final shaky breath and die with no last words. It broke his heart to break the news to his siblings. However, a death didn't put the war on pause. Bull still helped his troop recover and train further and harder for the upcoming battle. He managed to catch wind of who would be fighting in the next said battle. It was said to be an even match, the SkyWings and MudWings versus the forces of the SandWings and IceWings. Neither side seemed to have any leverage or favor in winning. Still, Bull charged in first with his siblings. It wasn't as bad as their first battle, but it once again resulted in more heartbreak for Bull. Twig, Fox, and Russet had all gone missing as well. Bull refused to return to the area he called home and instead wandered the expansive, bloody battlefield, looking for his lost siblings. After a few days, he accepted that they were all dead and apart of the faceless scorched and frosted mass. He did not feel compelled to return to his home at all. He simply kept wandering, tail dragging through the MudWing territory, his head low. Bull had convinced himself that it was his fault--that he should have been a better bigwings and that he hadn't done his job right. He had lost all of his siblings, and he had lost pieces of himself with them. Eventually, another group of dragons came across him. They were all from different tribes and had been wandering the continent. They asked him to guide them to Queen Scarlet's palace and Bull decided to help them and join them, knowing that he had no family anymore and that his days of wandering aimlessly had to eventually come to an end. These dragons would become the Fangs. They were: Panther, a female RainWing that had been framed and banished from the rainforest. Sidewinder, a female SandWing that had chosen to flee from Burn's army and from her unhappy life. Blue, a heartbroken IceWing female who had lost everything. Wildbite, a male NightWing who had run from his tribe. And finally, Hero, a male SeaWing runaway royal. Bull helped them steal an odd fireless SkyWing from Scarlet's kingdom, which they then planned on delivering to burn in exchange for information on Panther's evil brother, Paradise, and his intentions. However, on the way back to the Sand Kingdom, all of the Fangs ended up growing close with the fireless SkyWing named Coal and they decided to keep him instead of giving him up for slaughter by Burn. Bull grew the closest with Coal, and the two became practically inseparable, like brothers from different tribes. He found new family with his new companion and the rest of the Fangs. Later on, he met his half brother, Grizzly, and was convinced to go and start searching for his lost siblings. When he went back to MudWing territory, he met Heather and learned of her plight with her brother and her siblings and the new civil war that had engulfed the kingdom. He fell in love with her and helped one of her sisters to safety, before returning with her to the Fangs camp near the rainforest. Abilities Bull's scales are fireproof thanks to the blood red egg he hatched out of. Other than that, he has the abilities of any other MudWing. He can breathe fire when warm enough and mud is fundamental in helping him heal quicker. He draws strength from muddy environments. Bull can hold his breath for an hour. Despite his size, Bull can move fairly quickly. He's not the most agile, but he's known for charging at high speeds and giving dragons concussions with a slam of the head. His skull is reinforced and strong and he's notably larger than other dragons as well as more muscular. He's able to take a lot of damage and dish out an equal amount. It easily takes more than one dragon to take Bull down. Appearance Besides the highlights and shades of red on his scales, Bull is pretty average when it comes to MudWing coloration. He doesn't sport any amber or gold glints between his scales. He has an extremely thick head and is tall and bulky. His eyes have been noted to be extremely captivating and piercing when he's focusing on someone or something. When Bull was younger, he knocked out a few of his important teeth and later on ended up getting them replaced with gold lookalikes. He also has his nose pierced through with a gold ring. He has a gold sun tattoo on the side of his right forearm, near his broad shoulder, where his wings starts. It matches Coal's tattoo of a silver moon. Personality While Bull seems all fight and all tough on the outside, he's actually a bit of a sweetheart. He's not the most intelligent dragon out there, but his strong instincts easily make up for it as well as his "can-do" attitude. He's very laid back and rather dopey for a MudWing. Bull is a good leader and he would have been the leader of the Fangs if he wasn't so calm and ambition-less. He's far less professional than any of the other Fangs, and somehow manages to look the most friendly and the most intimidating at the same time because of his neutral expression and his stature. He's willing to go along with the flow for the most part, although he was definitely more rebellious and had his head stuck up higher in his juvenile years. His time of wandering without his siblings has humbled him dramatically. Bull still has a temper, it's just hidden under his many layers. If often gets set off in battle, where he can easily be seen losing his cool and becoming more of a beast than any of the other Fangs. Relationships Bayou Bull was close with Bayou, like all of his other siblings. He found her fiery attitude to be exceptionally helpful in training and very entertaining. He wasn't the closest to her in comparison to the others, but he still loved her like any bigwings can love their sibs. It shattered him the most when he was forced to watch her die. It was a shock that the most capable fighter of them all fell in her first battle. Fox Fox was mischievous and often played practical pranks on Bull, but all in the good spirit of fun. She was the comedic entertainer of the sib group and often liked to climb all over Bull and nip at his neck and generally bother him. Bull likes her and thinks she had one of the best personalities in the whole continent. He didn't think it was possible for any dragon not to crack a smile at one of her jokes or sarcastic comments. Russet Although Russet was the quietest, she was the closest with Bull. She and him often talked at night and shared their fears and inner dark thoughts with each other. Nothing was secret between the two of them. Bull loves her dearly. Twig Twig or "Twiggy" was what Bull often had nightmares about losing or disappointing. Twiggy was the youngest and the smallest--the runt--out of the siblings and Bull was always focused on ensuring that he was protected. Deep down inside, Bull knew that Twiggy would most likely not survive the war. However, his survival brought back Bull's faith in himself later on in his life and filled the hole that Russet's death had created. Red Bull doubted and mistrusted Red from the beginning when he first came forwards and claimed he was Bull's father. At first, he was simply troubled on the matters of his father's unusual clinginess to him and his siblings, but then he quickly grew irritated at the elder MudWing for his interferences. Red was the most proud of Bull, despite all the things he said. In the end, he was only trying to help Bull raise his siblings and he wanted a father-son bond between him and the bigwings, but it didn't work out in the end. Once Bull raised a talon to him, Red knew that he truly wasn't wanted and left, deciding to watch his children grow up from afar instead. Panther Bull respects Panther more than any dragon on Pyrrhia. However, he doesn't see himself as below her in ranking either. He's polite and kind to her, but he doesn't consider her to be the equivalent of a queen. He quite likes her and how she makes her decision as a leader though, and thinks she's fair and just. Sidewinder The two don't really have many disagreements. Bull is one of the few dragons Sidewinder can get along with fairly well, due to his general bluntness and how her insults and snide comments seem to fly right over his head. He pities her solely from what she's told about herself, but he doesn't approve of the aggressive way she tends to handle things. Blue If anyone in the Fangs broke Bull's heart more with their story, it was Blue. He's always spoken very softly and gently to her to avoid making her feel uncomfortable. He's often tried to aid in her own journey of finding herself and peace within, but he eventually gave up and chose to simply sit back and support her instead. The two are good friends, but not as close as Bull is with Coal. Wildbite Bull has had his disagreements with Wildbite in the past, but the two get along much better now. They both respect each other, but they don't exactly depend on each other or have an extremely strong bond or friendship. Hero Hero and Bull are very good friends and Hero often gives Bull advice and vice versa. The two hang out with each other frequently and often fish or hunt in water together due to their hunting abilities in lakes and oceans and rivers and such. Coal Bull considers Coal to be his brother. The two have such a strong bond that nothing could ever break it. They share everything together--food, secrets, etc. They are hardly seen without each other and in another life would have been soulmates. Bull trusts Coal with his life and Coal does the same with Bull. They complete each other. Grizzly At first, Bull did not like Grizzly at all. However, he knew that no matter what he did, it wouldn't change the fact that he was related to an Ice hybrid. Bull chose to be a bigger dragon and overcome his wary hatred of IceWings in order to be closer with Grizzly on their journey to find his lost siblings. Bull and Grizzly will never be as close as Bull was with his troop, but they no longer want to strangle each other and they find that to be progress enough on its own. Heather Bull was head over heels for Heather the first time he saw her. He was diverted from his original mission of finding his lost siblings just so he could help her, and he hasn't regretted it the day since. He heard her plight and heeded to her pleas and decided to help her sister in order to win her heart. Bull helped Heather's sister, Lamb, to SkyWing territory and away from two powerful MudWing brothers desperate to have their talons on her. He returned to Heather and she agreed to go with him to find his siblings. Lamb The two didn't talk much during the journey, but Bull did make sure to protect her and emotionally support her all the way to SkyWing territory. The two ended their short little adventure on good terms and she approved his love for her sister. Trivia * Bull knocked his teeth out smashing into a rock when he was roughhousing with Bayou. * Bull had questioned his sexuality a good amount before he met Heather. * He didn't want to get matching tattoos with Coal originally but then Coal got him drunk and the rest is history. * Bull doesn't like the color red. Gallery ] ] ] ] ] Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Content (Squilin) Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters